Bad Wolf on the Impala Cont
by JustMeAndTheTARDIS
Summary: I wrote this story on another account. Whatareyouwillingtopay. I am continuing it here. Thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Dean. Sam. Who are these visitors?" Castiel turned to Rose and offered his hand. "I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord." Rose shook his hand, while the Doctor examined him with his sonic screwdriver.

"What are you exactly?" The Doctor asked, after getting a cryptic reading from the sonic screwdriver.

"I said, an Angel of the Lord. Dean, could I have not been more clear?" Cas look to Dean and Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"An angel, is that what you people are calling yourselves now? Look I don't know what you are, and I intend on finding out, but calling yourselves angels? Really? I don't understand what it is with alien races finding the humans and automatically-" Rose hit him hard in the ribs.

"I think he is telling the truth." Rose said out of the corner of her mouth. The Doctor grabbed at his side and Rose smiled at Castiel.

"Youre actually believing that?" The Doctor wheezed out.

Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows, and Rose gave an exasperated sigh. "Well, I saw the sonic screwdriver's readings like you did. It makes sense. Right. All that potential energy just building up inside him has no qualities other than a young timelord, which is impossible because they are extinct, and also what is assumed to be his power. Stupid." She laughed and the Doctor smiled but looked at Cas.

"What is the potential energy in you exactly, if you kind has a name for it?" The Doctor asked quietly whipping out his glasses.

"His grace, right Cas? Your grace?" Sam said, trying to offer up any solutions because Rose was fiddling with the gun again.

"Yes. My grace could have caused this energy. I sense something different from you. Not exactly human. Almost, like you have," Cas shook his head and disappeared.

"Goddamn you Cas!" Dean cursed. He sat down again.

"Um, Doctor is it?" The Doctor nodded slightly, " What are you exactly?" Sam asked quietly while Dean was pacing back and forth.

"I'm half human, half Timelord. Timelord's, they can manipulate time and dismensions, and can handle the Time Vortext." He smiled and remembered his TARDIS, gleaming and glowing. He remember him and all his companions, Donna, Martha, Sarah Jane. Then he saw Sam and Dean's eyes and it vanished, and he was pulled back into the real world.


	2. Chapter 2

"And her?" Dean asked exasperatedly.

"Full human, babe." Rose flirted.

The Doctor bent backwards to look at her, "God, you are as bad as Jack. Stop it." He playfully waved his sonic screwdriver in her face; she crinkled her nose.

"What would Cas be referring to?" Sam asked.

"Well, partially the Time energy that inside. It builds up and releases with knowledge, and the ability to do certain things that could kill me. Like, say radiation. Unlike Rose, I can take certain amounts of radiation. Still, I age like her, I get cut, and I need to sleep."

"What does Time energy exactly do?!" Dean demanded.

"Well, it can kind of be trained to do certain things. Those who mainly wanted to travel through time, like me, learned. I also learned how to regenerate, which is something I can't do now. In some cases teleportation can be cultivated and certain circumstances, well, adaption throughout millions of years, can be used to never go through bodies, I guess."

Dean and Sam leaned in to the Doctor.. "What if you're an angel?" Dean asked.

"What if Cas's a Timelord?" Sam asked Dean.

Cas immediately appeared next to the Doctor. "The energy. You need to come with me." He touched the Doctor's shoulder and they both disappeared before the Doctor could protest.

Rose immediately pointed her gun at Dean, and flipped two switches that made a bright green dot appear on his forehead. "If you don't bring him back right now I swear to god I'll blow your brains in right," She said softly. "Now!" her speech escalating into a scream. The boys stood up and put their hands up.

"Look, Rose, they do this all the time! No biggie!" Dean said worriedly.

"WHERE. HAVE. THEY. GONE?" Rose demanded, moving closer and closer to Dean and Sam.

"To heaven?" Sam offered.


	3. Chapter 3

She reached both of them and pushed them up against the door, the gun straight into Dean's forehead. "Not good enough." She said.

The Doctor had been transported, into his TARDIS console room. He smiled, forgetting the situation. HE ran across it, and felt it, as he had wanted to do for the years he had been gone. He swung in the chair and then examined his note to self's.

He smiled as he remembered writing them, when he read _Tell Rose.._ And then he snapped back into real life. He remembered Rose and the gun and the motel and the Winchesters and Castiel.

Which rose the question of "Where am I?"

Castiel popped in next to him. "Hello, Doctor."

"Hello Castiel." Doctor said turning to him.

"This is a strange heaven."

"Heaven?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes. I think you're an angels, but you have a heaven, and you're human."

"So a Timelord is an "angel"? I think that is absurd that you call yourselve then."

Cas ignored him. "You're Grace is gone."

"If you mean my Time energy, I don't want it. I just want to stay with Rose. I never really had it in the first place with this body."

Castiel rose a necklace that burned orange-yellow. "It is the strangest Grace I have ever seen. Normally we burn blue, or white." Cas looked down at the vial on a chain. "You're gold."

"You have evolved to something more powerful. I can't do what you do." The Doctor looked wistfully around. "I don't want it. I gave it up for mortality, growing old, having a life."

"Yes, but war is going on. And every angel counts. Brother. Please. It took an awfully long time to find this, I need you to do this." Cas looked at him and tried to hand him the vial. The Doctor refused.

"I am not from here. I am not your brother. I am a Time Lord from Gallifrey."


End file.
